Beauté Antique
by Aviosa
Summary: UA – Inquiet pour son avenir avec l'ascension du Dark Lord, Draco rejoint les rangs des Ténèbres. C'est ce qui est censé se passer. Mais les choses ne se déroulent pas toujours comme prévu. HPDM


**Histoire écrite par :** _Moi-même *-*_

 **L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling !**  
 _Cependant, l'histoire en elle-même m'appartiens_

 **Univers Alternatif**

 **Rating M  
** _Relation Homosexuelle M/M - Vous êtes avertis !_

 **Genre(s) : Romance, Fantaisie**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre I**

 **.**

 **.**

On avait beau être en plein milieu du mois d'août, l'air du vent était froid et humide. Une fine brume serpentait paresseusement entre les rares passants et les boutiques de Diagon Alley. Malgré cette température morose, le richissime héritier de la famille Malfoy déambulait sans but précis le long des rues. Son regard d'argent observait avec minutie certaines vitrines avant de s'en désintéresser d'aussitôt.

Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds presque incolores encadraient un ravissant visage d'aristocrate. Le clair de lune éclairait sa peau d'ivoire qui contrastait légèrement avec sa longue veste sombre. Certaines personnes auraient pu facilement le prendre pour une âme en peine à la recherche du repos éternelle et d'autres à un vampire solitaire.

Même s'il ne montrait aucune émotion distincte, Draco se sentait d'humeur assez plaisante. Le silence bienveillant était interrompu par l'écho rythmé des musiques de boite de nuits lui arrachant un léger sourire. L'alcool coulait à flots au Leaky Cauldron, certains sorciers dansaient, d'autres mangeaient et buvaient accaparant complètement le vieux Tom. Avec l'accession de ce fichu Dark Lord, les gens vivaient dans une constante angoisse, c'était bon de finalement pouvoir s'enfuir de cette atmosphère tendue.

Le soulagement d'être libre pour quelques heures s'imposa à l'adolescent de seize ans – ainsi que l'épuisement qu'il ressentait jusque dans la plus petite parcelle de son corps. – Son paternel commençait à un peu trop insister sur son avenir et plus inquiétant sur la marque des ténèbres… Lucius pouvait bien voir cet horrible tatouage comme un grand honneur, lui il le voit comme une malédiction. Une chaine fusionnée à sa chair, le ligotant corps et âme à un mégalomane à Face de Serpent.

« _Ridicule ! Un Malfoy ne se soumet pas, il domine, dirige !_ » pensa amèrement Draco.

Voir son père au pied de cet homme, lui qui était autrefois si fier, si majestueux le dégoutait.

Dans un soupir, il se détourna des festivités pour prendre le chemin du manoir. Sa prison. Ne voulant y retourner, l'adolescent marcha lentement enfonçant ses mains glacées dans ses poches et tenta d'oublier le vent qui lui piquait les yeux.

Plus il approchait de sa destination, plus le temps qui passait devenait pénible.

Ce bref moment de liberté lui fessait désirer plus que jamais de revoir le monde sans l'oppression de la guerre et des ténèbres.

Passant devant une ruelle sombre et insalubre, Draco se mit à ressentir une étrange pulsation. D'abord infime l'onde imperceptible le percuta d'une caresse chaude… presque affectueuse, puis celle-ci devint de plus en plus insistante. C'était comme-ci une force étrangère l'appelait, l'attirant comme un aimant. S'il fermait les yeux, il pourrait sûrement distinguer la source de magie pure, qui vissait son cœur et son esprit.

Sans même en avoir conscience le Prince des Serpentards s'engouffra dans l'étroit passage, comme-ci ses pieds avait décider par eux-mêmes d'emprunter le sentier. Il marcha longtemps, enjambant prudemment quelques corps endormis sur sa route.

 **.**

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Draco avait perdu tous ces repères seulement guidés par cette étrange attraction. Il savait être encore dans Knockturn Alley. L'atmosphère était la même, pesante, impur et empestant Merlin sait quoi !

Évidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'aventurait dans cette partie plus que douteuse de Diagon Alley. Dans son enfance, son père l'amenait quelquefois avec lui. L'adolescent se souvenait du regard froid de son patriarche quand pendant l'une de leurs visites le petit blond s'était trop éloigné. Chassant ce souvenir peu plaisant, il se reconcentra sur l'environnement qui ne lui disait absolument rien.

Les interminables murs n'étaient que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes, tout était en ruine et le silence qui y régnait indiquait l'abandon de celles-ci depuis fort longtemps. La résonnance des chaussures de Draco contre les tuiles humides était le seul son qui chassait ce calme oppressant – c'étaient sûrement les premiers échos qui percutaient ces murs depuis des décennies.

Soudain une bourrasque de magie s'abatis sur lui, le sortant de ces observations. Son regard de glace se posa instinctivement sur un petit bâtiment abîmé par les années. L'endroit ne montrait aucun signe de vie, aucune lumière. Rien.

Pourtant l'adolescent était certain que l'onde magique venait d'ici. S'approchant avec une démarche hautaine, il put mieux examiner l'endroit, qui semblait être une ancienne boutique, une grande vitrine négligée dévoilait une dizaine de petits yeux immobiles, qui scintillait sous la faible lumière qu'offrait la nuit.

Surprit le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils. Mais où est-il par Merlin ?

Finalement, il poussa la lourde porte en bois et c'est dans un grincement sonore et le tintement d'une petite cloche plaqué d'or qu'il entra dans la boutique.

L'intérieur n'avait aucun signe particulier : un nuage de poussière recouvrait absolument tout. Draco promena son regard sur la pièce, sur les rayonnages encombrés de vieilles poupées, sur d'anciennes maisons miniatures quelque peu rongées par les années.

Le cœur battant, il réalisa que l'attraction s'était brusquement arrêtée dès son premier pas dans l'entrée. Sans hésitation, il traversa l'endroit explorant, cherchant ce qui l'avait appelé de la sorte.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche infructueuse, ses yeux tombèrent sur une chaise ressemblant grossièrement à un trône. Le dossier était de velours noirs alors que les montants scintillaient d'argent. Ce coin isolé contrastait énormément avec le reste de la boutique, elle était brillante de propreté, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le troublait le plus.

Un beau garçon était endormi au centre de cette mise en scène, vêtu d'un luxueux costume de soie bleue profonde, et le reste du corps orné de bijoux discrets, mais couteux. Ses lèvres pleines étaient légèrement entrouvertes, comme-ci il venait tout juste d'être surpris par le sommeil. Ses cheveux de jais, ponctué d'une part et d'autre de son visage était indomptable, mais paraissait doux et somptueux.

Il n'était pas seulement « beau » ce mot paraissait insignifiant devant lui. Non, il était magnifique, fascinant, envoutant, et incroyablement pâle… S'approchant avec un désir nouveau, Draco écrasa sur son chemin une marée de pétales de rose flétris, qui entourait de part et d'autre le trône.

Inquiet le blond se pencha pour poser délicatement sa main contre le torse du bel inconnu. Glacée. Avec précaution, il commença à caresser le visage du garçon s'arrêtant brusquement lorsqu'une voix enrouée, mais amuser dit :

 **-** « **Bonsoir** »

* * *

Alors je continue ? **o** \\\\\ **o**

Votre **avis** sur ce premier chapitre de "Beauté Antique"


End file.
